megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
My Testimony
"My Testimony" is the theme song for Persona 3 The Movie #4: Winter of Rebirth. It is composed and arranged by Shoji Meguro with lyrics by Yuichiro Tanaka and performed by Yumi Kawamura. It was released on 21 December 2015. It plays in the movie when SEES regains the strength to live. An instrumental version is here. Lyrics Japanese= sleepwalk まぶたが思い出の闇へ誘う 雪が花をそっと枯らすように 知っていたはず 繰り返すものなんて無い 時の針が僕を 消してく だけど 不思議 熱く今 涙 輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが 人いきれの街の 煙る空さえ なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき 失くしたくないから いま歩き出す greyish dawn 夜明けが また一つ夢を暴き 温もりさえ 砂の手触りに でも歩くよ そこに何が待つか知らない これがきっと 僕の証さ 遠い 未来 胸に秘め 歌う 輝いて見えるよ ありふれた明日が 同じ声と出会う ただそれだけが 痛みが削り出す 僕という命を 明々と掲げて いま歩き出す till my soul たとえ 僕が思い出に変わる それでも・・・ 冬枯れに響いた はしゃぐ誰かの love song 自分のことのように 胸を震わす 輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが 手をつなぐ刹那の 息遣いさえ なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき 失くしたくないから いま歩き出す﻿ |-| Romaji= Sleep walk mabuta ga omoide no yami he sasou Yuki ga hana wo sotto karasu you ni Shitteita hazu kuri kaesu mono nante nai Toki no hari ga boku wo keshite ku Dakedo fushigi atsuku ima namida (Chorus 1) Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga Hitoikire no machi no kemuru sora sae Nanigenai jikan no moeru youna kirameki Nakushitakunaikara ima aruki dasu Grayish dawn yoake ga mata hitotsu yume wo abaki Nukumori sae suna no tezawari ni Demo aruku yo soko ni nani ga matsu ka janai Kore ga kitto boku no akashi-sa Tooi mirai mune ni hime utau (Chorus 2) Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta ashita ga Onaji koe to deau tada sore dake ga Itami ga kezuri dasu boku to iu inochi wo Akaaka to kakagete ima aruki dasu 'Till my soul tatoe boku ga omoide ni kawaru Sore demo… Fuyugare ni hibiita hashagu dareka no love song Jibun no koto no you ni mune wo furuwasu (Chorus 3) Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga Tewotsunagu setsuna no ikidzukai sae Nanigenai jikan no moeru youna kirameki Nakushitakunaikara ima aruki dasu |-| English= Sleep walk, my eyelids are lured to the darkness of memories, Like snow softly killing a flower, I should’ve known nothing repeats. The hands of time erase me, However, it’s strange that my tears are now hot. (Chorus 1) I can see the brilliance in everything mundane, Even in the smoky air of the crowded streets. Since I don’t want to lose the burning glimmer of everyday moments, I start to walk. Grayish dawn, daybreak reveals yet another dream, Even in the warmth of the sand between my fingers. But I’ll walk forward, won’t there be something waiting there? This surely is my testimony, I sing, with a distant future in my heart. (Chorus 2) I can see the brilliance in the mundane tomorrows, It’s the same voices, the same meetings; that’s all it is. Pain grazes this life of mine, Brightly lights it and strokes it, so now I start to walk. ‘till my soul Even if I’m transformed into a memory, Nevertheless… Someone’s love song resounded merrily in the desolate winter, As if it were my own, my heart trembles. (Chorus 3) I can see the brilliance in everything mundane, Even in the breath of the moment when we hold hands. Since I don’t want to lose the burning glimmer of everyday moments, I start to walk. Category:Persona 3 The Movie Category:Persona 3 Songs